El amor es eterno, más allá de la muerte
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: Yuuki esta sola recordando con dolor sus días en la academia Cross, podrá cierto ángel de cabello platinado acabar con su dolor y de paso el suyo propio


- Yuuki, Te mataré

-Te esperare Zero, Te esperaré.

Y así continuo su camino, guardando todos los recuerdos de aquel peliplata al que más amo.

Se encontraba sentada en un amplio sillón, la noche había caído sobre la habitación, la soledad la invadía, su onii-san como ella cariñosamente le decía, se había marchado hace ya un año, si bien es cierto, fue para protegerla, pero ella ya no podía soportar vivir una eternidad de la misma manera, una eternidad encadenada al destino de los purasangre, una eternidad manchada de sangre, de odio, de maldad, de muerte, de desesperación, ella no deseaba vivir la eternidad que se veía encadenada a su destino, al menos no de esa forma.

Como era costumbre cada vez, recordaba con profundo dolor sus días en la academia Cross

-Zero... decia...Como lo extraño, cuatro años inolvidables que pasé junto a ti, si bien es cierto, nunca fuiste muy expresivo, siempre mantenías aquel misterio, pero cada vez que me mirabas, sentia que mi mundo te pertenecia. Ahora incluso cuando ya no soy humana, no he dejado de sentir lo mismo, desearía poder escuchar solo una vez más el susurro de tu voz, sentir, la calidez de tus manos abrazandome una ultima vez.

-Aún recuerdo aquella vez, la ultima vez que te vi, prometiste matarme, y luego me permitiste beber tu sangre, ahora entiendo porque lo hiciste, querías que supiera los sentimientos tan profundos que tenia por ti, pero no fui capz en ese momento, de confesarte aquel amor tan profundo que tengo hacia ti, me pregunto si me extrañaras, incluso si me odias, no me importaría con tal de saber que aún piensas en mi, Zero, no sabes cuanto te amo, pero el destino jamás nos permetirá estar juntos, al menos no así.

-Todavía te espero Zero, ahora que no veo nada más que oscuridad, espero tu llegada, deseo con ansias, que vuelvas para cumplir tus promesa, deseo la muerte, solo para poder verte otra vez, si voy a morir en manos de alguien, no sabes el honor qu sería para mi morir en tus manos, quiero que seas unicamente tu el que me liberé de estas cadenas, quiero que seas tú, porque Te amo.

Mientras se hundia en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la presencia detrás de ella, no se dio cuenta hasta que este se puso delante de ella, y ahi estaba el, aquel que esperó durante años, aquel al que imploraba en sus más profundos deseos volver a ver una ultima vez, ahi, se encontraba solo para ella, observandola con sus profundos y hermosos ojos violeta, pero no la miraba con odio, al contrario esta era una mirada en la que demostraba todos sus sentimientos hacia ella, una mirada de amor, una mirada de esperanza, una mirada que solo ambos podían compartir.

-Zero.. dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible, pero no para él, el lo escucho a la perfección y sin más, se acercó a ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y deposito un calido beso en los labios de la doncella, un beso que ambos habían esperado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, lentamente se separaron, ella estaba feliz y pronuncio las palabras que el peliplateado anciaba hace años escuchar.

- Zero...Te amo.

-También te amo Yuuki, dijo él, haciendo que los ojos de la joven brillaran de la emoción

- ¿Cumplirás tu promesa? pregunto yuuki.

-Así es Yuuki...saco desde su chaqueta, aquella arma capaz de acabar con un vampiro, no dudaba en lo que hacía, así que lentamente dirigío el arma hacia la joven que lo miraba espectante, pero sin embargo ella no tenía miedo, no al contrario, lo veía con una sonrisa pura, una sonrisa que hace años no se veía en su cara.

-Adios, amado mio dijo por ultima vez Yuuki.

Y sin más Zero apretó el gatillo, acabando de una vez con todo el dolor que su amada princesa tenía , observaba como ella se devanecia en pequeños trozoz de cristal, y ante aquella imagen, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, el la amba, no podía seguir viviendo sin ella, así que lentamente dirigió el arma a su cabeza, y pronuncio sus últimas palabras.

- Esperame Yuuki, Te amo.

Y así se escuho un disparo que hizo eco en la solitaria habitación, mientras aquel angel de cabello platinado, lentamente cerraba sus ojos, para poder unirse a su amada, en un lugar donde solo existirían los dos, un lugar en donde los pétalos de las rozas caerían y su amor , se volvería eterno.

**Porque cuando los sentimientos son puros, no importa lo que depare el destino, no importa las barreras que existan, el amor es fuerte, y sobretodo el amor es eterno, incluso más allá de la muerte.**

**Lo sé lo sé, es algo dramática la historia, pero era necesario, bueno tal vez haga la continuación, despues de todo nada es imposible, ¿como saben vuelven de la muerte?**


End file.
